Daniel Abesamis
Daniel Abesamis was a Dragoon loyal to the Alpha Clan. He was one of Jeremy Bloomer's closest friends at the Academy, and he served with Jeremy in Phoenix Squad. Early Life Daniel Abesamis came from a very humble background. His parents and relatives were all very loyal to the Alpha Clan and did what they could for the good of the clan. Abesamis caught on to this sense of loyalty and hard work, and he was a dedicated cadet at the Academy. Early on he met Jeremy Bloomer, who entered the Academy at the same time. The two grew somewhat close and would remain friends through out their time. Despite his hard work and strong efforts, Abesamis graduated the Academy with only average marks on his record. Alpha Clan Service Similar to other new graduates in his position, he took a low level administration position. Still, he showed up every day ready to do his part. When Jeremy was given the chance, Abesamis was the first one he recruited to his new squad: Phoenix Squad, Idol Company, 12th Battalion. Phoenix Squad 12th Battalion's primary responsibility was to quell uprisings in the Northern Reach, and they would eventually fight their way into the Western Reach. Abesamis and Phoenix Squad contributed to the effort and served in the region for some years. Hauptmann Marble and Warlord Cao both observed that although Jeremy would put forth quite an effort, he simply wasn't a very competent leader. Due to this reason, and to keep the future chieftain safe, they generally kept the squad off the front lines with easy tasks to accomplish. Abesamis, along with Jeremy, was completely oblivious to this. Abesamis truly believed their squad was among the best, easily completing every assignment they were given. Battle of Patna During the Batte of Patna, Warlord Cao and Hauptman Marble recognized that it would be the deciding battle in the region. They decided to place Jeremy on the front line to give him real battle experience, hoping that having Raven Squad (led by the seasoned Sergeant Krius) nearby would inspire him to be greater. Or, if push came to shove, Raven Squad could compensate for where Jeremy was lacking. When it appeared Phoenix Squad had the Zeta sympathizers on the run, Jeremy became arrogant. Despite warnings from the rest of his squad, Jeremy ordered Abesamis to take point in a final charge to finish the job. Abesamis enthusiastically obeyed the order, charging into an open field. Death Kirkland attempted to stop Abesamis, but it was too late. A resistance fighter detonated a string of mines in the field, and the rest of the squad lost sight of Abesamis. Kirkland was the first to recover from the explosion. After he cleared Jeremy of any injuries, he rushed into the field to find Abesamis. He found Abesamis dead: Blown into two pieces, separated at the waist. His death mentally crippled Jeremy, and he immediately froze up. Kirkland took charge of the squad, ordering their Human freelancers (Tyne and Wayne) to watch the body until it can be recovered. The body was later recovered and shipped back to Founder's Mesa. Due to the circumstances of Phoenix Squad's dissolution, the only squad member present at the funeral was Jeremy Bloomer. Legacy The death of Abesamis served as the first time Jeremy was forced to deal with death on a personal level. Although Jeremy buried his pain following the Battle of Patna, the loss would stay with him for some time. It wasn't until he was chieftain and married to Elaine Galad that he became comfortable enough to talk about the loss. His discussions with Galad about the loss of Abesamis and his brother, Vincent, were key in the two bonding during their political marriage.